The Knock at the Door
by whackd-m1ssy
Summary: After Trish's boyfriend leaves her, she goes to find comfort in the arms of a friend...however, she ends up being comforted by someone unexpected.
1. The Knock

DISCLAIMER:::Nothing is owned by me.  
AUTHORS NOTES:::I'd appreciate some reviews, I wasn't quite sure about whether to post this one or not...it was just an idea I came up with last night.

Trish and her boyfriend, Matt had just had yet another fight...Trish had gotten used to this though, it seemed that even though she loved him, and he said he loved her, as soon as they made up from one fight, they'd be fighting again. That night, Matt had come back to the hotel room. He told Trish that they needed to talk, and he told her she should sit down and get ready for this. Trish had no idea what he could possibly need to talk to her about that could be so serious-but she didn't have time to wonder. He was leaving her for Amy. Infact, he had been with her, unofficially, for about 4 months now. Trish could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and although she had never let him see her cry because of him before, she just didn't care anymore. She burst out into tears and got up right away. She grabbed her things, and left their room.  
  
She was now standing outside of Evolution's hotel suite. Her and Hunter had been good friends since she started with the company, and he was the only one she had really talked to about her problems with Matt. She worked up a bit of courage, wiped the tears from her eyes, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.   
  
The knock on the door woke up Randy Orton. It pissed him off because he had just gotten to sleep, but he got up to answer it anyway. As he looked through the peephole, he recognized a blonde woman-Trish...with puffy eyes-she must have been crying.  
  
Randy immediately let her in. "Trish, what's wrong?" he asked her, concerned.  
  
"Just need to talk to Hunter...is he in?" she answered.  
  
"No...sorry he's not...what is it though?" Randy questioned.  
  
"Alright...me and Matt have been having...relationship problems...for the past few months...and...he left me...I sort of just grabbed my stuff and left...and I thought Hunter would for sure be in by now, but I guess I could always go stay with Chris instead." Trish answered, turning to leave.  
  
"No!" Randy said. "It's 2:00am, and you are NOT going wandering around the hotel on your own...just stay here. There's plenty of room in this suite." Randy said, closing the door behind Trish.

Continue or not?? --please R&R! 3 all my readers!


	2. Pancakes

DISCLAIMER::: i still own nothing...  
  
When Randy woke up, he smelled something cooking. None of the guys cooked, so he knew it had to be Trish. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Good morning Randy." Trish said, with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh hey Trish...how'd you sleep?" Randy asked.  
  
"Pretty good..." Trish answered.  
  
"Are you alright...do you want to talk?" Randy said.  
  
Trish's smile disappeared, she put some pancakes on a plate for herself, and on a plate for Randy, and sat down.   
  
"I guess I'll have to talk about it sometime, so why not now?" Trish said.  
  
Randy just stared at her...he could see that she was upset and he secretly wished he hadn't said anything, just so that she'd smile. She had the most amazing smile...  
  
"At first we were really happy...we used to go everywhere together...restaurants, shopping, clubs, parties, friends' houses, to the shows...we were almost always together." Trish smiled for a second, then went back to telling her story. "Then everything changed. He would go out on his own...tell me that he needed time for himself and his friends...and I'd let him go. One night he told me he was going out with Adam, and I went to the hotel pool..and Adam was there, but no Matt. He lied to me everytime he said he was with him." Trish began to cry..."When I confronted him about it, he yelled at me. He yelled at me! He told me I should trust him more, and that if I was doubting him, that our relationship wouldn't last...I'd get upset-then he'd apologize and make me feel better...but he'd be gone again the next night. So I started talking to Hunter about it...and when Matt found out, it lead to another big fight. But the reason why I'm here is...he's been cheating on me with Amy."  
  
Randy's jaw dropped. "Amy? Your friend Amy?"  
  
"Yea...that Amy. I never noticed it but me and her had become sort of distant...and then he left me for her." Trish started to bawl.  
  
"I'm sure there's plenty of other men that would love you more than Matt ever did." Randy said, trying to comfort her.  
  
"But the thing is...can I love another man?"  
  
"Of course you can...you just need some time...trust me, you'll be alright." Randy told her.  
  
"Randy, SOME time? How about I'll need A LOT of time? It was LOVE. For me atleast. That's not something you forget in a day. I need Matt Hardy...he's my life."  
  
"Shhh..it's okay. Listen to me Trish." Randy said making her look him in the eyes. "You don't need Matt Hardy." Trish continued to cry, as Randy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.  
  
okay...there's your second chapter...WHOA...9 reviews on my first chapter...you guys are awesome...keep reviewing :) 


	3. Ice Cream and Kisses

[[sorry about the long wait for the update...MAJOR writer's block, and my readers get only the best =P lol...u know the drill, read & review!]]

"Trish, let's go! You've been in there for almost an hour already!" Randy said through the bathroom door.

"Alright, alright...I'm done!" Trish said, as she walked out in a casual track suit. "How do I look?" she asked him.

'Beautiful, of course' Randy thought. "Great...I don't know why it matters, we're going shopping...not a big event." He said.

Trish rolled her eyes and they walked down to the parking lot. Trish hopped in the passenger's seat and buckled up. Randy got in the driver's side and did the same.

"So, to the mall, or to some stores?" Randy asked.

"Hmmm, I was thinking mall." Trish answered.

After about 3 hours, Trish was carrying two small bags, and Randy had his hands full.

"Randy, you really do not need to carry all of that...I CAN carry SOME weight, I'm only a female wrestler, you know." Trish said.

"No, no, it's alright, just grab my keys out of my pocket and open the car."

Trish stuck her hand down into Randy's pocket and grabbed the keys. She couldn't see it from behind the bags, but he smiled. Trish let out a giggle and they headed to where they parked the car.

On their way back to the hotel, the silence was getting a bit awkward. Both wanted to talk, but had no idea where to start.

'I just had one of the most amazing afternoons of my life.' Trish thought.

"How about some ice cream, Trish?" Randy asked before pulling into a Dairy Queen parking lot.

They got out of the car and got their ice creams. "Want a lick?" Trish offered. Randy nodded, and when Trish went to hold the cone closer to his face, she hit his nose with it.

"HEY!" Randy yelled. Trish laughed at him for having vanilla ice cream on his nose. Trish apologized and Randy grabbed her by the waist, and brought her body closer to his. Trish smiled, and Randy leaned in and kissed her. After about a minute, Trish pulled away and licked the ice cream off Randy's nose.

"Thanks." Randy said. "Let's go." The two hopped back into the car and continued their drive.

'I cannot believe I just kissed Randy Orton! And I didn't think about Matt at all today...what is going on with me...I'm not gonna fall for another wrestler...that's it. I'll get my own room tonight.'


End file.
